A fleur de toi
by Felimina
Summary: Petite songfic avec la célébre musique de Vitaa: à fleur de toi.Couples: GaaSaku et SasuSaku


**A fleur de toi.**

_Voilà une histoire, une song-fic plutôt, sur le couple SasuSaku et GaaSaku avec la très connue Vitaa : « à fleur de toi »._

_MONOLOGUE DE SAKURA :_

Comment en suis-je arrivée là ?

_Les jours passent mais ça ne compte pas j'ai tant de mal à vivre. _

_Ivre de ce parfum si différent du tien, pire.  
_

Gaara m'a demandé ma main. J'ai accepté, sans réfléchir, il te ressemble mais…

_J'ai compté chaque minute qui me retient à lui _

_Comme si j'étais ma propre prisonnière._

Il m'a emmené à Suna avec lui voilà bientôt un an, pour t'oublier…

_Ça fait bientôt un an qu'il m'a sauvé, de toi _

_Souvent je me demande où j'en serais, pour toi _

_Souvent je me demande ce que tu fais, où tu es, qui tu aimes…_

Arrête ! Arrête d'habiter mes songes ! Mes jours ! Mes nuits ! Arrête Sasuke !

_Sors de mes pensées !_

J'ai quitté Konoha, pensant que mes souvenirs de toi venaient de ce village. Brûlant tout souvenirs de toi sur mon passage, vers ma route pour Suna avec Gaara, mon sauveur.

_J'ai changé d'adresse, de numéro _

_J'ai balancé tes lettres et tes défauts _

_J'ai fais semblant d'avoir trouvé la force_

Je dis toujours à Gaara : « je l'ai oublié, ne t'en fais pas. », quel mensonge. Depuis le jour où tu m'as torturé en me disant que tu m'aimais mais tout en m'enfonçant ta lame de katana dans ma poitrine. Je remercie Naruto de m'avoir sauvé ce jour là, au péril de sa vie.

_Je garde au plus profond de moi _

_Tout ce que tu m'as aimé._

Pardon, Gaara, je t'utilise.

_J'essaye de t'oublier avec un autre, _

_Le temps ne semble pas gommer tes fautes, _

_J'essaye mais rien n'y fait _

_Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas, je n'y arrive pas…_

Je pensais facile de l'aimer autant que toi vu vos ressemblances, mais… Malgré qu'il essaie de se comporter comme j'aurais aimé que tu le fasses…

_Je ne l'aime pas comme toi. _

_J'essaye de me soigner avec un autre, _

_Il tente en vain de racheter tes fautes, _

_Il semble si parfait mais rien n'y fait _

_Je capitule je ne peux pas _

_Je ne l'aime pas comme toi_

Gaara a tout fait pour que je retrouve le sourire, il tient vraiment à moi…

_Il a tenté de me consoler _

_Même si il n'a pas tes mots ni ton passé_

… Alors pourquoi je n'y arrive pas ?

_C'est vrai, _

_Mais il n'a pas ton goût pour la fête, pour la nuit, pour les zones _

_Pour tout ce que je hais, _

_Il a séché toutes mes larmes tu sais ?_

Pourtant, toi, tu ne m'as laissé que tristesse, désastre et amertume. Gaara reconstruit derrière ton passage sur Konoha et sur ma vie.

_Il a ramassé tes pots cassés _

_Et il a réglé tout, tes impayés, tes impostures, tes ratures _

_Tout ce que tu m'as laissé,_

Depuis qu'il m'a revu lors du désastre à Konoha, Gaara ne me lâche plus. Il m'aime… D'une façon plus saine que toi… Et pourtant, c'est toi qui me hante.

_Il m'aime comme un fou _

_Il me connaît par cœur _

_Il me dit je t'aime parfois durant des heures _

_Mais il ne sent pas ton odeur_

Suis-je normale ? Non, ce n'est pas possible d'aimer comme toi Sasuke. Je crois… Tu me tortures l'esprit !

_Pourquoi je te respire dans ses bras ? _

_Sors de mes pensées !_

Gaara ! Je t'en supplie ! Fais que je l'oublie ! C'est toi que je dois aimer !

_J'essaye de t'oublier avec un autre, _

_Le temps ne semble pas gommer tes fautes, _

_J'essaye mais rien n'y fait _

_Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas, je n'y arrive pas… _

_Je ne l'aime pas comme toi._

J'ai ordonné à Gaara de me lâcher, je l'ai repoussé violemment. Je me suis enfermé dans ma nouvelle chambre. J'ouvre la fenêtre, il fait nuit, le ciel à la couleur de tes cheveux… Stop ! STOP ! Je m'écroule, sanglotant sur mon lit.

_J'essaye de me soigner avec un autre, _

_Il tente en vain de racheter tes fautes, _

_Il semble si parfait mais rien n'y fait _

_Je capitule je ne peux pas _

_Je ne l'aime pas comme toi._

Je te vois rentré dans ma chambre, par la fenêtre. Tu m'as à ce point traumatisé que j'en hallucine ? Tu poses ta main sur ma joue, elle est chaude. Je ne dois pas m'abandonner à toi, mettons les choses au clair.

_Je ne l'aime pas comme toi _

_Dis moi seulement pourquoi. _

_Tu me restes comme ça _

_Je veux t'oublier _

_Reprendre mes rêves _

_Et mes barrières_

Tu m'embrasses passionnément… Pourquoi je ne ressens pas ça lorsque c'est Gaara qui m'embrasse ?

_Car je veux l'aimer comme toi_

Je me réveille en sursaut. C'était un rêve ? Gaara me prend dans ses bras et me dis que c'est juste un mauvais rêve. Pourtant…

_J'essaye de t'oublier avec un autre, _

_Le temps ne semble pas gommer tes fautes, _

_J'essaye mais rien n'y fait _

_Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas, je n'y arrive pas… _

_Je ne l'aime pas comme toi. _

_J'essaye de me soigner avec un autre, _

_Il tente en vain de racheter tes fautes, _

_Il semble si parfait mais rien n'y fait _

_Je capitule je ne peux pas _

_Je ne l'aime pas comme toi._

C'est bien toi, Sasuke, que je vois m'épier par la fenêtre ; à l'abri du regard de Gaara. Ce n'était pas un rêve n'est-ce pas ?

_Je ne l'aime pas comme toi…_

_Voilà une jolie petite song-fic ! Je n'ai mis que 1 heure à la faire XD._

_Reviews et commentaires siouplait !_


End file.
